Neige
by Naura
Summary: Jouer dans la neige, c'est retombé en enfance...


Titre : Neige  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : PG  
Pairing : Il y a des traces Die/Kyo et de Toshiya/Shinya/Kaoru  
Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi à part l'idée pour l'histoire.  
Résumé : Jouer dans la neige, c'est retomber en enfance...  
Les flash-back sont en italique. Durant les flash-back Kaoru et Die ont 11 ans, Kyo 10, Toshiya 9 et Shinya 8 et ils ont tous grandis ensemble.

Neige

C'était Kaoru qui avait eut l'idée de louer un chalet pendant deux semaines pour un repos bien mériter. Bien sûr, il avait d'abord eut droit aux "qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Kaoru?" de Toshiya, les "t'es tombé sur la tête récemment?" de Kyo, les "t'es sûr que tu n'es pas malade, tu te sens vraiment bien?" de Shinya, ainsi que les "Kami-sama! Il s'est fait enlever par des extra-terrestre et ils lui ont fait un lavage de cerveau!" de Die (parce que depuis quand est-ce que _**THE**_ big leader-sama sadique et méchant proposait lui-même de prendre un congé, vraiment?), mais les autres avait eut tôt fait de préparer leurs bagages.

*

Ça ne devait pas faire deux heures qu'ils étaient arrivés, que la neige avait commencé à tomber, recouvrant tous les environs.  
Kaoru avait alors proposer d'aller prendre une marche, mais seul Kyo avait accepter de le suivre, à la surprise générale. Pourtant il était vrai que considérant les 10 chocolat chaud qu'il s'était enfilé (et avec la quantité de poudre qu'il mettait, c'était vraiment du _chocolat_ chaud), Kyo devait avoir de l'énergie à revendre.  
Shinya avait préférer rester finir son livre et Die et Toshiya n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre prêt à laisser à l'autre le titre de champion de leur présent tournoi de jeux vidéo.  
S'habillant chaudement, les deux amis étaient sortis, s'émerveillant devant le paysage digne d'une carte postale qui s'étendait devant eux.  
-Dommage que les autres ne soient pas venus... S'ils savaient ce qu'ils manquent!  
-Bah, tu les connais. Ça toujours été comme ça. Laisse-leur encore une petite demi-heure et ils vont sortir pour ne plus jamais vouloir rentrer.  
Kyo rit légèrement, sachant pertinemment que le guitariste avait raison...

***

_-Qu'est-ce que t'as Tooru?  
__-Ils sont trop nuls! Toute cette neige et ils ne prennent même pas la peine de venir en profiter!  
__Cela prit un moment au garçon de 11 ans pour savoir de qui son ami voulait parler.  
__-Bah! C'est leur perte à eux! Dis, on se fait un bonhomme de neige?  
__Le plus jeune prit un instant pour considérer l'offre de Kaoru avant d'hocher la tête avec enthousiasme, sa colère contre les autres envoler._

***

-Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire?  
Le leader secoua la tête, se demandant bien ce que Kyo allait pouvoir lui proposer cette fois-ci.  
-Un bonhomme de neige!  
Il resta figé sur place. Il se serait attendu à n'importe quoi de la part de Kyo, à n'importe quoi sauf _ça_.  
-Ben quoi? Ce n'est pas la neige qui manque en plus. Mais bon si tu ne veux pas je vais le faire tout seul mon bonhomme de neige!  
C'est avec une moue boudeuse qu'il se détourna de Kaoru pour s'éloigner en direction du chalet et le guitariste ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer. Comment lui refuser quoique se soit quand il était si kawai? Et puis il était venu ici pour avoir du bon temps, non?  
-Kyo! Mais attends-moi, Kyo!

*

Comme l'avait prédit Kaoru, à peine trente minutes plus tard les trois autres les rejoignirent à l'extérieur.  
-Vous avez faites des bonshommes de neige!?  
Devant eux se dressaient fièrement deux bonshommes de neige faites dans les règles de l'art. Même le nez en carotte y était alors que les trois nouveaux arrivant aurait pu jurer que ni Kaoru ni Kyo n'étaient entré à l'intérieur pour les chercher.  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as contre nos bonshommes de neige Toshiya?  
-Vous ne pensez pas que vous êtes un peu trop vi...  
Le reste de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il avisa le regard noir que lui lançait Kaoru. Un regard qui lui disait clairement de se la fermer s'il ne voulait pas faire la connaissance du sofa cette nuit.  
-Moi je trouve plutôt que c'est une bonne idée! On devrait tous en faire un! Puisque tu as fini le tien Kyo, tu peux venir m'aider?  
-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne?  
-À toi de le décider.  
Sur ce le roux lui fit en clin d'oeil aguicheur avant de se diriger là où il y avait plus de neige, bien vite suivit par le chanteur.  
-Kao, tu m'aides?  
À son tour Kaoru suivit le drummer, laissant Toshiya seul en compagnie des bonshommes de neige.  
-Et moi, qui va m'aider, hein?

***

_-Wah!!! Ça c'est ce que j'appelle un bonhomme de neige! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous en faisiez un? Je serais venu vous aider!  
__Tooru lança un regard noir à Daisuke avant de s'éloigner, laissant son ami légèrement perdu.  
__-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis?  
__-Il _est _allé te demander de jouer avec lui dehors et tu lui as dit non. Tout comme les deux autres. Je suis le seul à avoir accepter.  
__-Oh...  
__-Ouais, "oh". Maintenant va t'excuser baka!  
__Il se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre le plus jeune pour lui présenter ses excuses, laissant Kaoru seul jusqu'à ce que Hara et Shinya arrivent à leur tour.  
__-Vous avez décidé de sortir vous aussi?  
__Mais avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puissent répondre, un cri les interrompit.  
__-Non, mais ça va pas!?! Je viens m'excuser et tu me lances de la neige? Attend un peu pour voir!  
__Malheureusement pour Daisuke, Tooru s'enfuyait déjà de lui en rigolant et c'est Kaoru qui reçut sa boule de neige en plein visage. Le moment de surprise passé, une lueur de folie s'empara des yeux de Kaoru.  
__-Bataille de boules de neige! Tous sur Daisuke!_

***

Une heure plus tard, cinq bonshommes de neige se dressaient fièrement devant le chalet, les membres de Dir en grey admirant leurs oeuvres.  
-On aurait dû emmener un appareil photo...  
-Tu veux les prendre en photo alors que tu disais qu'on était trop vieux pour en faire?  
-Y'a que les fous qui ne changent pas d'avis, non?  
-Ben...  
Le bassiste fit une grimace à Kaoru pour son sous-entendu.  
-Tu sais, il n'a pas tout à fait tort Toshiya. Parfois on se doute vraiment de t...  
Shinya reçut une boule de neige en plein visage avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase.  
-Ça tu vas me le payer très cher Toshiya! Bataille de boule de neige!  
Sur ce cri commença l'une des plus féroces bataille de boule de neige du siècle, personne ne sachant vraiment qui ils visaient et qui ils touchaient.  
Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, les choses se calmèrent un peu et les cinq hommes décidèrent d'une trêve le temps de s'organiser correctement.

***

_-Ça va! J'abandonne!  
__Les quatre autres se tapèrent dans les mains pour se féliciter de leur victoire.  
__Cela faisait plus d'une heure que la bataille durait et Kaoru était le premier à capituler.  
__-À votre place je ne serai pas si fier. J'étais seul et vous, vous étiez en équipe!  
__C'est qu'après une dizaine de minutes, tous avaient remarqué que pour gagner il leur fallait formé des alliances. Bien vite Daisuke et Tooru, Hara et Shinya et finalement Kaoru s'étaient retrouver chacun d'un côté.  
__Kaoru s'éloigna, boudeur, légèrement blessé dans sa fierté.  
__En le voyant partir ainsi, ses quatre amis se sentirent un peu mal. Ils n'avaient pas voulut qu'il se sente laissé de côté.  
__Le plus vieux allait rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il se fit tirer le bras par le plus jeune d'entre eux.  
__-On... on est désolé Kao... On... on voulait... on voulait pas te laisser tout seul... Et puis... tu nous as quand même tenu tête pendant... une heure, non?  
__Kaoru soupira. Comment pouvait-il resté fâché contre Shinya, si gêné, si mignon?  
__Les autres le connaissaient trop bien.  
__-Tu veux vraiment rentrer?  
__-Et pourquoi je voudrais rentrer?  
__Il fut récompenser de sa réponse par l'un des trop rare sourire éclatant de Shinya._

***

Kyo se redressa légèrement de derrière son fort pour voir où en était les autres. Prêt à la guerre, s'il en jugeait par leurs "absences" sur le terrain. Ils s'étaient donné une demi-heure pour se construire chacun un fort et pour préparer leur minutions et cette demi-heure était presque écoulé. Kaoru devrait bientôt annoncer la fin de la trêve s'il ne se trompait pas...  
-Bou!  
Il tomba à la renverse de surprise et sans aucun autre avertissement il reçut ses propres boules de neige sur lui.  
Die, ayant profité du fait que tout le monde soit concentré sur la construction de son fort, s'était approché de Kyo sans que personne ne le remarque. Puis profitant du moment d'inattention du chanteur, il s'était glissé derrière lui et l'avait "attaqué".  
Mais Kyo n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire et il réussit à faire tomber le roux au sol, où ils se débattirent un moment, chacun essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. C'est à cet instant que Kaoru décida de donner le signal du départ des hostilités.  
-Le temps est écoulé! Aucune pitié!  
-Tricheur! Ça t'aurais tuer d'attendre au moins le signal?  
Le roux rigola et évita de justesse une bouchée de neige.  
-Où est le plaisir à attendre?  
Il réussit enfin à immobiliser le plus petit sous lui et, lorsque se fut fait, il lui fit un sourire victorieux.  
-Tu vois? Alors, prêt à abandonner?  
Kyo soupira en comprenant qu'il ne serait pas capable de retourner la situation. Il lui restait quand même une option, mais il lui répugnait de l'utiliser. Pourtant, comme il n'était pas encore prêt à déclarer forfait...  
-Pourquoi t'es si méchant avec moi, Die?  
Il fit son meilleur regard de chiot battu abandonner au milieu de l'autoroute en plein blizzard à -40 qu'il savait que le guitariste trouvait irrésistible (ainsi que très kawai, mais il évitait d'y penser) et attendit.  
L'effet fut quasiment immédiat.  
Die ne put s'empêcher de relâcher sa prise et le blond ne perdit pas une seconde pour retourner la situation en sa faveur et lui faire avaler une poignée de neige par la même occasion.  
-Ça t'apprendra! Craignez le grand warumono!!!  
Puis ne voulant tout de même pas tenter le diable, il se releva en vitesse en ricanant et il était déjà loin lorsque les protestations du guitariste s'élevèrent. Et lorsqu'il se releva pour le pourchasser et se venger, Kyo avait déjà une bonne longueur d'avance sur lui.  
Les trois autres ne leur portèrent pas grande attention, ayant tout de suite compris que les deux étaient maintenant engager dans un duel et que la bataille de boule de neige se passait maintenant entre eux trois seulement.

*

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que la bataille de boule de neige durait et il n'y avait eut aucun changement comparativement au début.  
Die et Kyo étaient disparus depuis longtemps derrière les arbres, et aucuns des trois autres ne voulaient savoir s'ils continuaient à essayer de s'entretuer ou s'ils avaient passé à autre chose... De toute manière, ils étaient chacun beaucoup trop occupés à essayer de faire abandonner les autres.  
Kaoru était bien à l'abri derrière son fort en train de préparer ses prochaines munitions lorsque l'appel à l'aide de Shinya retentit.  
-Kao!!! Aide-moi!!! Vite!!!  
Dès qu'il se redressa, il comprit qu'il venait de tomber dans un piège. En fait un enfant de deux ans l'aurait certainement compris avant même de voir Toshiya et Shinya droit devant lui qui l'attendaient patiemment avec chacun une boule de neige dans les mains qu'il reçut à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire s'il n'était pas capable de refuser quoique se soit à Shinya? Même si c'était de l'aide durant une bataille de boule de neige durant laquelle le drummer avait déjà prouver à mainte reprise qu'il pouvait se défendre seul.  
Ses deux-là le connaissaient trop bien.

***

_-Hara! C'est le temps de rentrer! Et vous aussi les garçons, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que vos mères aussi vous attendent pour le souper.  
__Elle sourit en entendant les protestations des cinq garçons. Ça faisait plaisir de les voir s'amuser tous ensemble, dehors qui plus est plutôt que devant leurs jeux vidéo. Elle se sentait un peu mal de mettre fin ainsi à leur amusement, mais cela devait déjà faire un minimum de quatre qu'ils étaient dehors et ils devaient bien manger un jour.  
__Hara fini par arriver traînant un peu des pieds et elle s'assura que les quatre autres rentrent bien chez eux avant de refermer la porte. Son coeur se serra un peu en voyant l'air de pur abattement qu'avait son fils.  
__-Allez! Il commençait à faire trop noir de toute façon. Et la neige sera toujours là, demain...  
__-Mais je voulais continué à jouer dans la neige aujourd'hui moi!  
__Elle rit un peu et se demanda un instant si les autres mères avaient droit à la même chose en ce moment même... Connaissant les garçons, ça ne faisait aucun doute.  
__-Commence par venir manger et on verra après si tu peux retourner dehors avant d'aller te coucher...  
__Elle n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que Toshiya l'attendait déjà dans la cuisine..._

***

-On peut s'approcher encore ou on risque de voir quelque chose de compromettant pour vous?  
-Dans les deux cas, tu viendrais quand même Toshiya.  
Le bassiste ne chercha même pas à nier et Die se releva du sol où il était couché avec Kyo et aida se dernier à faire de même.  
-Qui a gagné?  
-C'était sensé être moi et Shinya, mais puisque Shinya est traître...  
Shinya répondit par une grimace au regard noir que lui envoya Toshiya.  
-Ne jamais faire confiance à sa bouille d'ange, derrière se cache un véritable démon.  
-Si je n'aurais pas aussi faim Kao, je te le ferais regretter.  
-C'est vrai que je commence à avoir faim moi aussi...  
-T'as toujours faim, petit warumono.  
Kyo se figea et le regard qu'il lança à Die était plus que mauvais.  
-Tu viens de dire quoi là?  
-Je crois que c'était petit warumono, non?  
-Ouais c'est ce que j'ai entendu aussi Shin-san.  
-Tu ne deviendrais pas sourd par hasard Kyo-_chan_?  
L'aura autour du chanteur étant devenue meurtrière, les quatre ne prirent pas longtemps avant de se mettre à fuir vers le chalet, poursuivit quelques secondes plus tard par un Kyo-chan bien décidé de se venger.

***

_Ce fut encore la mère de Hara qui vient interrompre leurs jeux, mais aucunes protestations ne fusèrent cette fois-ci. Elle regarda le plus vieux des cinq amis s'occuper de raccompagner le plus jeune qui semblait dormir debout et les deux autres s'éloignés ensemble et se surpris à souhaiter que la neige reste toujours pour qu'ils puissent continuer de s'amuser ainsi jour après jour.  
__La mère de Shinya ouvrit la porte et ne fut pas étonné d'y voir derrière Kaoru soutenant son fils qui tombait littéralement de sommeil. Elle se doutait bien qu'après l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé, les garçons ne resteraient pas longtemps dehors épuisés qu'ils devaient être.  
__Elle remercia Kaoru et le regarda s'éloigné, n'étant rassuré que lorsqu'il fut rendu devant la porte de sa propre maison.  
__-Est-ce que je peux aller coucher chez Daisuke? S'il te plaît Okaa-san???  
__La mère de Tooru se retient à grande peine de ne pas rire devant l'air totalement kawai que son fils avait, alors qu'il faisait tout pour justement ne pas l'être.  
__-Bien comme il n'y a pas école demain, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non.  
__En moins de cinq minutes, il était allé chercher ses affaires et partait avec Daisuke._

***

Malgré la noirceur, ils étaient ressortis dehors peu après le souper. Kyo et Shinya s'étaient amuser à faire des anges dans la neige et les trois autres s'étaient amuser à leur tracer des cornes.  
Ils étaient ensuite aller marcher dans les environs, profitant du calme de la nuit, profitant de l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls dans un monde fait tout de neige.  
Quand ils étaient finalement rentrés, Kaoru avait allumé un feu dans le foyer et lorsqu'il s'était assis, Shinya et Toshiya n'avait pas hésiter d'utiliser le froid comme excuse pour se coller contre lui. Dans l'autre fauteuil Die somnolait avec Kyo déjà endormi blotti sur lui.  
Lorsqu'ils étaient tous aller se coucher une petite heure plus tard, Toshiya s'était attardé un instant pour regarder dehors et un sourire éclaira son visage en avisant la forme de leurs bonshommes de neige dans le noir.  
Il espérait qu'il y aurait encore beaucoup de journée où ils pourraient jouer tous ensemble dans la neige, comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes...  
Mais il avait bien vite laissé là sa contemplation à l'appel de Shinya, qui réclamait son aide pour une bataille d'oreiller contre le leader. Kaoru n'était pas le seul qui ne savait résister au plus jeune...

_Fin_

J'avoue c'est pas grand chose, mais j'aime bien ce one-shot. Je le trouve mignon... Et puis j'aime bien cette idée de les imaginer en train de jouer dans la neige autant lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes que maintenant ^_^

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Biz!  
Naura


End file.
